The Biostatistics and Array Analysis Core is responsible for providing (1) coordinated, centralized database management support to Projects and Cores, and (2) comprehensive biostatistical consultation, data analysis, and reporting. A well functioning core will be absolutely critical to the success of the Program Project as all five projects in this proposal have substantial needs for biostatistical support and this support is not available elsewhere. Centralizing biostatistical support within the Core will ensure that the biostatisticians will be completely familiar with all aspects of the projects. The Program Project will also benefit greatly from having a dedicated and experienced team of analysts devoted to analysis of microarray experiments. For all types of research data (human, mouse, microarray, etc.), the Core will execute planned analyses in an orderly and timely way. Core personnel can also help the investigators design new studies and test new hypotheses that may arise by cross-fertilization of these related projects. Finally, centralized database management will be very important to projects proposing microarray experiments (Projects 1 and 4), and to both Core A (Pathology and Tissue Resource) and Core C (Animal Handling and Imaging).